


It's the small things that matter

by IDMIDray



Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [2]
Category: RWBY
Genre: M/M, Translation Available, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22248637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDMIDray/pseuds/IDMIDray
Summary: James had noticed something very odd happening the last few days. Qrow had started dropping by the office more and more, and James had to admit, while his presence wasn’t unwelcome, he had no idea why Qrow kept visitingTranslated in Russian by Jretta. Link in the notes section of my fic. :)
Relationships: Qrow Branwen/James Ironwood
Series: Ironqrow week 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600576
Comments: 9
Kudos: 47





	It's the small things that matter

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This fic was translated to Russian so if you want to check it out here's the link: https://ficbook.net/readfic/90754  
> Amazing Translator/author: Jretta

James had noticed something very odd happening the last few days. Qrow had started dropping by the office more and more, and James had to admit, while his presence wasn’t unwelcome, he had no idea why Qrow kept visiting, Qrow did however find something to do every time he came by. He had a lot of work to do, pile and piles of papers on his desk, even with all the technology there never seemed to be an end to the paperwork. James sighed and leaned back in his chair. 

As if on cue, Qrow opened the door to his office carrying what looked like a glass of milk. Qrow smiled at James and walked towards the desk. He carefully placed the glass on the desk, as close as he could get it to James without risking it spilling onto the papers. Qrow leaned on the edge of James’ desk, curiously silent as he watched James.

James stared at Qrow for a second before glancing down at the glass of milk. Qrow’s been known to plan the oddest pranks when he was bored, but to his knowledge, Qrow hadn’t been bored since arriving in Atlas with his nieces and their friends. In fact, with all the politics going on and Amity arena being one of many things on James’ priority list, he had made sure Qrow would have someone to hang out with when James couldn’t. Lately, of course, James had barely had a chance to take longer than an hour to rest and eat. So, he had relied on Clover to distract Qrow, to which Clover had assured him that off missions they played card games and had the occasional meal together.

Apparently, for all of Clover’s assurances, Qrow had still taken it upon himself to just intrude in James’ office whenever he wanted. Qrow had always done whatever he wanted. Which was, a glass of milk and a suspiciously quiet Qrow leaning half on his desk. Qrow, for his part, was staring at James with a look that he couldn’t quite place.

James looked down at the glass and reached for it with his left hand. Upon touching it, he let go in surprise. The glass was warm, he stared at Qrow who nodded at him and gave him a look that said, ‘go on, Jim. Drink it.’ James sighed, reached for it again and tried so hard to ignore it being warm. He took a sip, grimaced. Yep, warm milk, but thankfully no other flavors that he could decipher. He glanced at Qrow out of the corner of his eye, Qrow wasn’t sniggering like he often does after James does whatever strange request Qrow demanded of him. Qrow was however, smiling at him with that look on his face again.

Qrow leaned forward and pulled the closest stack of papers towards him. “Jim, do me a favor and drink the rest of that, I’ll read through and grade these papers for you.”  
James smiled, “Thanks Qrow but you don’t need to, really… I’ll get to them eventually.”

Qrow scoffed and gestured to the papers that adorned his desk. “I used to teach Jim, I know when it’s exam time. I may not be able to help you much with the politics and publicity.” Qrow shuddered, “And the military parts of your jobs but dammit if I do know how to grade paperwork.”

James sighed, took another sip of the warm milk. “Thanks, Qrow.”

Qrow nodded, “Besides, you got enough on your plate, and there’s only so many times I can lose at cards that I can handle.”

James chuckled, “Clover beating you every time?”

Qrow groaned, “That damn semblance of his. I can win at cards against other people.”

James smiled, “I hope for your sake you win against other people. You’re horrible at gambling.”

Qrow flicked a loose paperclip at him, “I don’t gamble,” Qrow muttered to himself, “not anymore.” He squinted at one of the student’s exam papers. “How the hell did this person get twelve as the answer?”

James leaned closer to see the offending answer at the same time Qrow leaned forward so James could see better. Their shoulders briefly touched, James leaning back out of respect for personal space while Qrow jumped back in surprise. That look James couldn’t place back on Qrow’s face. James cleared his throat, “If it’s the question I’m thinking of, most students have gotten really varying answers. I believe one of the students even wrote fish as the answer.”

Qrow chortled, “Fish? Gods, what are you teaching these kids, Jimmy?”

James sighed, “Honestly, I have no idea. I’m just glad they all seem to be doing well and are happy.”

Qrow nodded, “What exactly is the answer to this?”

James pulled out the answer sheet, “…it’s um…” he tried to find the correct answer, “Ah, there it is, it’s four.” James looked up when Qrow was silent and he was met with Qrow staring at him with a fond smile on his face.

Qrow blushed slightly when he realized James had noticed, “Drink the rest of your milk.” He returned his attention back to the papers.

An hour passed with them talking about nothing and everything. All that time apart and it was so easy to fall into that comfortable silence. Qrow only complaining once about how some of the questions were just cruel and difficult and that he wasn’t surprised every single student he graded papers on had gotten those questions wrong. James had obediently finished his warm glass of milk.

Qrow yawned and stretched, he finished grading the last of the papers. James had to admit Qrow was good at grading, he finished faster than James would have. “I need to get some dinner, want to come with?” Qrow asked, hopeful.

James smiled apologetically, “I can’t Qrow. You helped me finish the student exams but I still have to finish the teacher evaluations, payrolls, answer several emails from the council, plus I need to check on the status of Amity.”

Qrow whistled, “Still so much to do…” Qrow leaned forward, “Well, I can answer emails.” Qrow grinned.

James, all to aware of the lack of distance between him and Qrow’s face, found himself staring at Qrow’s lips while answering, “And risk you bluntly telling the council that they, what was it you called them again?”

Qrow’s grin grew, “Grimm dung? Stains on society?”

James chuckled to himself, “That’s not quite what you said but still, you say that using my personal email, I’ll get yelled at.”

Qrow leaned back, “Don’t you get yelled at every day anyways?”

James shrugged, “I suppose you have a point.”

“I’ll go see about getting dinner for the both of us.” Qrow said as he headed towards the door.

James blinked, “Qrow.” He called out as Qrow reached the door.

Qrow turned around, “Yeah Jim?”

James saw that look on his face again, “Why the glass of milk?”

Qrow smiled softly, “An old friend taught me that you drank warm milk to help someone you care about feel better.” With that he left the office once again, plunging the office back into the cold, loneliness that James always felt when Qrow left lately.

James could finally place that look, it was of concern, of care and of love. James got up, deciding that the rest of his work could wait a while longer. He turned off his computer, locked his desk drawers and then followed Qrow down the hall.

**Author's Note:**

> Anyone catch the ode to RWBY Chibi? Well did you?  
> My fic for Day 2 - Take care of yourself.  
> Ironqrow week 2020.


End file.
